In the Arms of an Angel
by Harpiebird
Summary: Post X2. Charles asks Warren AKA Angel to join the XMen. While at the mansion, he becomes attracted to a new teacher named Paige AKA Husk. Will something happen between the two? Angel/Husk.


In the Arms of an Angel

**Summary:** Post X2. Charles asks Warren (Angel) to join the X-Men. While at the X-Mansion, he becomes attracted to a new teacher named Paige (Husk). Will something happen between the two? **Angel/Husk**

**A/N:** I really love the Warren/Paige 'ship, so I'm very excited about this story. I hope you enjoy it! Have no clue who Warren/Angel is? (AND you call yourself an X-Men fan! shakes head at you) Or do you know who Angel is, but no clue about Paige/Husk? Go to for information on the characters.

Paige is around 25 in this fic, and Warren is around 29. I know in the comics they have a larger age-gap, but this **is **my story so _shoo_ if you don't like it. Lol

**Rating PG / K +**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ah! Welcome Warren, how have you been?" Professor Charles Xavier greeted Warren Worthington III, codenamed Angel.

Warren Worthington III was a very wealthy man of the age of twenty-nine. Around the age of fourteen Warren's mutation kicked in. Angel-like, feathered wings emerged on his back. After a few years of being the local super hero in New York, Warren met Professor Charles Xavier. Xavier had asked Warren to join his school for Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, and to join his team called the X-Men; a few of Xavier's first students. There, Warren befriended Scott Summers, codenamed Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Ororo Munroe, codenamed Storm. It was then he was codenamed Angel. The four of them became the X-Men, a super hero team. After a few years of battling Magneto, who despised the non-mutant kind, and the death of his parents Warren gave up his X-Men costume and started to work at his family's business, Worthington Industries. A few weeks ago, while attending Jean's funeral, Warren was asked to become a teacher here until they find a more suitable teacher. Warren accepted the offer and had spent the last week packing a few of his things.

"I've been doing fine, how's Scott?" Warren asked, putting a hand through his blond hair.

"He's as well as expected. He's taking a break and living with his grandparents for the year. In light of that, we have a new teacher, one that just graduated this past year, which will be teaching his classes. She's just arrived, as well." Charles smiled as the front door to the X-Mansion opened.

"Professor! It's so great to see again!" A woman happily exclaimed as she dropped her bags on the floor before running over to Charles. Warren smiled shyly towards her. She was a very beautiful woman; her hair was blond and reached below her shoulders, and blue eyes that sparkled with youth and happiness.

"Paige, such a great pleasure to see you yet again. I would like you to meet Warren Worthington, the new teacher that will be taking over Jean's classes." Paige looked over to the man that her old headmaster had introduced her to. Her eyes lit up slightly with awe as she saw his beautiful white wings. He smiled shyly again at the woman as he noticed she was looking at his wings. "And this Warren is Paige Guthrie."

"Warren Worthington? Wow, it's an honor to meet you!" Paige said, smiling up at Warren, and holding out her hand for him to shake. Warren shook her hand firmly.

"And it's my pleasure to meet you." Warren said politely. He hadn't found a woman he found this much attractive since… actually he never had.

Charles cleared his throat and smiled up at the pair, who both blushed in embarrassment, for they thought that he read their minds. But in truth, from the way the two looked at each other, you could see they were attracted_ to_ each other. "Yes, well. I'll be in my office if you need me. You know where your classes are right?"

"Yes Professor," Paige said, and with that Charles rolled out of the room. Paige turned to look at Warren, who turned to look at her at the same time. Paige blushed a little, "So, you do know where your class is right?"

"Actually, no," Warren looked somewhat guilty. "The mansion seems to be always changing, and it's always different every time I come here. It'll be a miracle if I make it to my room."

Paige laughed, "Well I don't know how much it's changed since I lived here, but I think I can show you where classroom and room is."

**-X-**

"Thank you again, Paige." Warren said as they reached his bedroom's door.

"It was my pleasure, Warren." Paige said, smiling up at Warren and then shyly looked away. "I guess I'll go to my room, it's down the hall near the pink and orange _Fuchsia Claire de lune_** (1)** flowers, if you need anything."

"Alright," Warren nodded; Paige nodded in return and started to walk away. An idea went through his mind. "Paige!"

Turning back around, "Yes?" asked Paige, holding her suitcase tightly. She was so nervous around him that she wanted to run to her room and hide, but then she also wanted to stay and kiss him. Paige shook her head gently to get rid of that thought, Warren probably likes someone else.

"I was wondering if you like too, of course, would want to take a walk later sometime?" Warren asked hopefully, this was a huge risk, but he was willing to take it.

Paige's eyes lit up with excitement, she controlled herself from squealing. "Of course I would, I would be delighted. How about around seven be good?"

"It would be prefect."

**-X-**

"This is so beautiful Warren!"

Warren had taken Paige to a small hill on the Xavier's Estate, which held a beautiful woman angel looking over the Breakstone Lake. Warren had often come here to think and relax when he used to live at the mansion. He was relieved that it was still there.

Paige looked over at Warren and grabbed his hand, Warren glanced at her with surprise, "Thank you for taking me here, I never knew this was here. It's very beautiful and I'm very happy that you showed me."

Warren blushed softly, "Your welcome, Paige." Looking past the angel and the angel, he saw the moon shining above them. He closed his eyes; it had been years since he felt this relaxed. Paige looked over to him with curiosity; he looked so peaceful and angelic that she wished she knew what made him feel so relaxed.

Warren opened his eyes slowly. He took a look at his watch and saw that it was nine thirty already. He wished he didn't have to leave Paige so soon, but they did have class tomorrow. Warren looked over to Paige and saw that she too had her eyes closed. It was then that he realized that their hands were still holding each other. He smiled over to her, "I'm sorry, but it's getting late, and we have a huge day tomorrow."

Paige opened her eyes and looked up at him, and smiled softly. "All right,"

**-X-**

Warren and Paige both walked to her room with their hands still together. It seemed like the whole mansion was sleeping. It was a little disturbing, actually to Warren's sense.

They reached her door when a bunch of kids appeared around the corner and ran straight at them. Warren grabbed Paige and held her tightly against the door, as the children seemed like they were a heard of elephants.

Paige stared at Warren's lips; they seemed to be mere inches from her lips. Warren looked down and licked his lips. Paige looked up in his eyes, as he did hers, and mentally pleaded for him to kiss her. Warren seems to have heard her plea, and kisses her with a fury of passion.

Moments past, but they didn't stop kissing, and only when they couldn't breath any longer, did they let their lips apart. Warren leaned his forehead against hers gently, breathing, smiling a goofy smile.

Bringing her hands to open her door, she let Warren and her into her room. She kissed him then, wrapping her arms around him. Warren let his hands travel to her hair and waist, holding her to him.

Paige pulled him over to the bed and pushed them on it. Warren broke the kiss and looked at her. "Paige-"

"Shh… we're just going to sleep, nothing more." Paige smiled at him and stopped any attempt of reply by kissing him again.

As they snuggled for bed, Paige couldn't help but smile happily, and think, 'I'm in the arms of an Angel.' Warren kissed her forehead lovingly. For the moment, Paige couldn't dare think of a better place then in his arms.

**…The End…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Please Review! I really hoped you liked it. My first Angel/Husk fanfic and it also seems to be the first one on too. I hope I did a good job._

1. Fuchsia Claire de lune – they are supposedly a romantic plant.


End file.
